The Proposal
by HopeGrace1290
Summary: Shinichi's proposing to Ran, and everything seems to be going wrong. One-shot.


"In the 18th century, Japan rose up as a formidable country..."

Shinichi Kudo sighed morosely as his history teacher, Takara-san droned on and on about Japan's lengthy chronicles. As monotonous as the lecture no doubt was, the real culprit behind his distractedness was a niggling quandary at the back of his mind. He surreptitiously reached into his pocket and extracted an exquisite velvet box, which he immediately secreted into his drawer hidden from everyone's view. Silently, he unfastened the lush-looking box. A dazzling gleam instantly met his eyes. Set inside the box was an elegant silver ring lavishly adorned with minute sapphires framing the glittery centrepiece – a well-cut diamond that shimmered so much that it seemed to radiate every ray of light passing through it. Shinichi sighed moodily again. _Will she accept it? Will she accept...me?_

A sharp jab in his ribs shattered his reverie. He looked towards the prodder. It was the very girl in his thoughts -- Ran Mouri.

"Shinichi, pay attention. Takara-sensei has been eyeing you for the past few minutes," she whispered. Shinichi took a fleeting glance at Takara-san. Sure enough, he was watching Shinichi from the corner of his bespectacled eyes. Shinichi quickly readjusted his slouching posture into an alert stance. Takara-san seemed briefly mollified and turned towards the blackboard. Shinichi heaved a deep breath. _Now's your chance Shinichi Kudo! It's now or never!_

"Ran, I have something to ask you," he blurted out in an undertone, "Will you meet me at Central Kyoto Tower's sightseeing restaurant tonight at 7?"

"To celebrate your birthday?" Ran murmured back. Shinichi hastily nodded.

"I already reserved the whole restaurant for-"

What he was about to say never got out for at that particular moment Takara-san interrupted, "Kudo-san, care to share your delightful conversation with the whole class?" The whole class chortled heartily. Shinichi and Ran's intimate relationship was known throughout the school and it was amusing to see Takara-san interpose the couple's tête-à-tête.

Shinichi flushed scarlet. He stood up and apologised, "Gommenasai, Takara-sensei." Takara-san nodded curtly but did not divert his attention from Shinichi for the rest of the period. Having no other means of communication under his vigilant eye, Shinichi shot Ran an askance look. Ran bobbed her head in agreement and smiled.

Shinichi soundlessly whooped with elation. _Tonight's D-night and everything must turn out well..._

--

Shinichi gazed around him. Dim orange floodlights, flower arrangements, the proficient violinists awaiting the arrival of Mrs. Kudo-to-be... Everything was immaculate. His cerulean eyes fell on a table set for two beside the glass panel overlooking Tokyo's panorama. The table held a special meaning for him. It was at that very table his otousan and okasan decided their future together, and it was there too Ran pledged to always wait for him...

Which was precisely why Shinichi was determined to propose to Ran there.

A sudden 'dong' announced the arrival of Ran at the elevator. Shinichi hurried to greet Ran while scanning the place for the last time. He anxiously smoothed down his tuxedo and tucked a few stray hairs in.

Ran stepped out gracefully as the door opened. Shinichi gasped. He had never seen Ran so beautiful. Ran usually did not wear makeup as her natural beauty sufficed. Tonight, however, a light dash of powder accentuated her fair cheeks and stylishly-applied blue eyeshadow brought out her divine azure eyes. Her splendour was heightened by a strapless skin-hugging aquamarine evening dress, showing off her bare silky shoulders and knockout figure. Shinichi's pupils widened considerably.

"Y-yy-you lo-look s-stunning," he stammered. Ran beamed, her eyes twinkling.

"Domo," she replied sweetly. Shinichi still could not take his eyes off her until another 'dong' ensued. Startled, he glanced towards the elevator beside them. Before the door had even opened fully, he could already hear boisterous chatters. _Oh no! Masaka..._

Sure enough, his friends came piling out of the seriously overcrowded lift. Shinichi's mouth fell agape in exasperation and dismay. _What On Earth Are They Doing HERE??_

"Shinichi? Shinichi? Is there something wrong?" Ran asked, noticing the pallor of his countenance. Shinichi gulped and forced a grin onto his face.

"No, nothing. Everything's perfect." _What else could I say? ' Yes, something's wrong. My plans for proposal are downright wrecked!'?_

Oblivious to Shinichi's mounting frustration, Ran continued, "Yokatta! For a moment there I thought you weren't happy I invited them. But then, you reserved the whole restaurant so everyone can come right?" Inwardly, Shinichi shook his head. _I meant I reserved the whole restaurant for just the two of us, baka! _

"I've got more great news for you. Heiji and Kazuha are coming too!" Ran proclaimed exuberantly. This final shock practically knocked Shinichi out. A great bead of perspiration formed on his forehead. _Proposing in the presence of Heiji? This is a disaster! Oh God, help!_

"Are you sure you're ok? You look ill," Ran asked, worried at the escalating pastiness of Shinichi's visage.

"Ran, actually I-"

"Kudo, I'm here! Happy birthday!" Heiji exclaimed from behind Ran. He had just arrived with Kazuha.

Shinichi groaned mournfully. Everything was ruined!

"Hey, what are you still doing here for? Let's go join the party!" Heiji linked his arm around Shinichi's and dragged him into the midst of people. And after that, he was engaged in one conversation after another, receiving wishes and gifts while keeping up with all the nattering around him. In fact, he did not get any private moment with Ran for the entire night.

"Phew!" he exhaled when he was finally solitary in the men's bathroom. He checked his watch which displayed 11:30 p.m. and sighed dejectedly. _This is all wrong! I'm meant to be alone with Ran tonight! How'd this happen?_

The sound of opening door jerked his head up. It was Heiji. Heiji locked the bathroom door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Shinichi asked in surprise.

"Doing you a big favor, Kudo. Let me guess... You were planning to propose to neechan tonight, right?"

Shinichi jumped. "How did you know?"

Heiji snapped his fingers and closed his eyes with a smirk. "Well, firstly, you look absolutely dismal tonight. Secondly, you kept glancing at neechan, even more than you usually do! Thirdly, you always unconsciously touch your bulging pocket which visibly shows a box-shaped object. Combine all and ba-bing-baba-BOOM! It's a ring casket and you were preparing to propose! It doesn't take a rocket scientist, or even me, the Great Detective of the West, to figure it out!"

"I was pretty obvious, wasn't I?"

"That's probably the understatement of the year. As your best buddy, I'm going to help you out!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, you don't need to know. Just go out now and act as normal as you can. Leave it all to me."

Shinichi stared at him skeptically but nodded. "Fine. But if you do anything crazy I'm going to kill you!"

"You can count on me!"

--

Shinichi was going to call Ran aside when suddenly the lights went out. Ran gasped in alarm.

"Shinichi?"

"I'm here, Ran." Shinichi grabbed Ran's outstretched hand.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," Shinichi replied, but he knew Heiji would have something to do with it. As abruptly as the blackout, isolated little lights began appearing around them. On closer look Shinichi saw his friends each holding a flickering candle in their hands. It was a magnificent sight indeed, giving Shinichi and Ran the feeling that they were standing amongst sparkling stars in the universe. Soft tender music wafted to them and a brilliant light shone on the both of them from the outside of the building. It was a helicopter aiming its headlights on them, acting as a spotlight.

Instinctively, Shinichi knelt down in front of Ran. Ran gasped again.

"Shinichi?"

"R-Ran, you know we are acquainted ever since we were kids. We grew up together, played together, ate together and studied together. You can be rough and often cry at the lamest reasons. You even believe in ghosts. But Ran Mouri, I love you, just because you are you. You are the only one, and will always be. So," Shinichi opened the ring box and the ring glistened all the more under the glaring light of the helicopter, "Will you marry me?"

The audience sighed in admiration. A few girls screamed out, "Say yes!"

"Shinichi, I-I" Ran started. Shinichi looked crestfallen.

"It's ok if you don't accept. I completely underst-"

"Yes! I'll marry you. YES!"

"Nani?" Shinichi gazed blankly at Ran for a second before a humongous grin flitted onto his face.

"Really?" Shinichi lifted Ran off her feet and pirouetted her in jubilation. Then he cupped her face and smacked his passionate lips onto hers. Of course, the spectators broke out into cheers and applaud. Before long, they were accepting congratulations from everyone.

When the crowd finally dispersed, Shinichi thanked Heiji in private.

"I owe you one, Hattori," he expressed gratefully.

"You bet, Kudo. As much as I'll like to take credit for everything, I must admit I didn't arrange the helicopter."

"Then who-" A whitish shadow drifted past them outside the glass panels. The enigmatic figure under a hand glider gave Shinichi a thumb up and winked before he disappeared into darkness again.

Shinichi gave a lopsided smile. _Thanks, Kaitou Kid._


End file.
